


Easy riders

by ahoutoranoana



Series: ПТУ Басара [5]
Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoutoranoana/pseuds/ahoutoranoana
Summary: Масамунэ разбил свой мотоцикл, а Юкимуре, напротив, мотоцикл только купили...Белая курточка навеяна Револьтековской лимитированной "белой" серией фигурок Юкимуры.





	Easy riders

Байк был красный. Такая здоровенная, низкоклиренсовая Ямаха, сверкающая, что новый стоиеновик.  
А Юкимура, напротив, белый. То есть, конечно, обветренный нос у него был вполне красный, и хаер он, слава богу, не перекрасил, но вот байкерский прикид был просто стерильной белизны и блестел не хуже покрытия Ямахи. Мега пошло блестел.  
– Ты б еще стриптизерские сапоги надел, – сказал вместо приветствия Одноглазый Дракон, с завистью поглядывая на хромированный бампер.  
После того, как он грохнул свой мопед, Кодзюро вытащил из кладовки старый велик и торжественно объявил, что пока Масамунэ-сама не выучит правила дорожного движения, на другое средство передвижения он может и не рассчитывать.  
Ога! Как будто он виноват в том, что Юкимура слишком сильно прижимается к нему во время езды. А это, господа, решительно отвлекает!  
И вот теперь у Мелкого Тигра такие колеса, а он на велике.  
Дракон шмыгнул носом (злосчастный мопед пробил ограждение и ухнул в море, а октябрь даже в славном ровной погодой Сэндае – не самое лучшее время для купания) и выпятил подбородок.  
Юкимура зарделся.  
– Э-э-э-это акция была, Датэ-доно! И… и по-моему, красиво…  
Тигренок не соврал, ему, конечно, шло… Но белая байкерская куртка… Но на Юкимуре… Но БЕЛАЯ!...  
– Такэда-оссан купил?  
– Угу…  
Разговор не клеился. Юкимура явно рассчитывал на другой прием, Датэ раздражал красный цвет новенькой Ямахи…  
– Датэ-доно…  
– Чего тебе?  
– Датэ-доно, я… это… Давайте покатаемся?  
«The hell not!» – хотел сказать Дракон, но вместо этого согласился.

Разбитую Ямаху волокли домой вдвоем. По сравнению с мопедом она, сволочь, оказалась просто неподъемной.  
Заодно выяснилось, что Дракон за спиной тоже может чертовски отвлекать от дороги.


End file.
